Siblings
by LisayaTomago
Summary: At the announcement of a mandatory festival, a new fact was found. Sting and Lucy: siblings? What on Earthland? First chapter up. If you would like this story to continue, tell me! :) Rated T just to be safe
1. A New Festival

**Yo! I had this idea knocking around for like months, and I finally decided to turn it into a story. Honestly, the reason this wasn't a story earlier was because I liked the idea, then didn't like it, then liked it, well... you get the idea. If you want this story to continue, tell me in a review.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Lucy gathered up her clothes and packed them away, ready to go on another mission. Ever since the Grand Magic Games, the rivalry between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had reached all-new highs. She had to do her part for the guild and help show up Sabertooth by taking up way more missions than them.

"Yosh! Sabertooth, get ready for a smack down!" she said, slamming her fist into her other open hand, her full bag finally shut in front of her.

"Hey Luce! You're such a weirdo, talking to yourself," a familiar voice reverberated around the room. She turned to find Natsu squatting on her window sill.

"NATSU!" She threw her bag at him, causing him to lose his balance and fall out of the window. She leaned out of the window, Natsu lying splayed out on the ground, and yelled, "What did I tell you about doing that?!"

"Sorry, Luce. But Master said that we had to gather everyone, quick. And going through your window is way faster than going through your door," he explained, getting up onto his feet as he wiped his mouth of the minimal spit that had come out.

A tick appeared on her forehead.

"That is still no exc-KYAA!" Natsu grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the window. That was fine, she'd settle this later, she thought as her face grew dark.

**At the guild…**

"Listen up, brats!" Master Makarov yelled. "The magic council has just announced that-"

"Sorry we're late, Master!" The guild doors burst open and Lucy, dragged by Natsu, ran in. With a glare, he shifted his eyes back to the scroll in his hands.

"-that next Monday, there will be a new festival called Family Day. Unlike other festivals, Family Day has a set of strict rules that are to be followed. Tomorrow, there will be a group of scientists coming to take in your DNA, in order to locate lost relatives. You will then be issued an identity card specifically for that day which must always be visible. It will state who are your family members, and thus who you must be with. If you are an orphan, you may spend the day with anyone but you will still be issued an identity card that must remain visible. The results will be out next week. Whoever does not comply with the rules will be put into prison immediately. Most importantly, everyone have a fun time." Makarov finally closed the scroll.

He looked up to see about half the guild asleep. "You brats! Did you hear what I said?" he yelled.

"Y-Yes, sir!" the guild chorused.

"But Gramps, why are there so many rules for fun festival?" Natsu asked, crossing his arms.

"According to our history, that is how all festivals started." Master Makarov carefully answered, a memory of the last council meeting crossing his mind.

"That's all. Go back to whatever you were doing." Master Makarov finished.

The crowd split up, some to the mission board, some to discuss the upcoming festival. "I can't believe the council is doing such a thing." Lucy said.

"Yeah! Deciding on who hangs out with who? What's up with that?" Gray said.

"At least I get to spend the day with you, Luce!" Natsu declared.

"That doesn't mean you have to! Can't I have one day for some relaxation?"

"Aw, Lushi. Does that mean you don't like hanging out with us? BAKA Natsu! Why did you make Lucy hate us?" Happy asked. Natsu opened his mouth to speak.

"I-"

"It's not that, Happy," Lucy cut off. "I just need some down time, you know. And this festival is the perfect opportunity."

"Now, I need to start planning what I will do. I need to go shopping! I could go to the spa! I need to go home and start planning." Lucy said, getting more excited with each word.

"Ok, everyone! I'm going home!"

**The Following Week…**

"OK. Everyone's names and family members are on the mission board, along with the cards. Have fun tomorrow!" Master Makarov announced.

Most people went along to the card pile. Lucy, seeing the large crowd decided to check for her name on the list first. It was divided into half, one half listing everyone's names, and another listing their family members.

"L, L, L," she thought aloud. 'Ah, there it is!' she realised.

_Lucy Heartfilia - Sting (Brother)_

* * *

**So? How was it? Do you want it to continue or not? Review! Oh yeah, if you have any ideas for this story, please tell them to me as well. I don't mind flames and stuff, and please point out any errors or sections you don't like. Or is my style just plain boring? I like honesty! **


	2. Nii-Chan

**Weellllllll, I got 2 reviews... and that's enough for me! Haha, I started watching Bleach and completely neglected all the fanfiction stories that were being updated. :) Though honestly, it reminds me soooo much of Naruto and Fairy Tail. Well, not so much Fairy Tail but still, Naruto. That inner Hollow thing? Duh. Kyuubi. Man, I haven't watched that in a while. And I'm rambling and no one probably cares, so on with it.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted.

"What is it, Lu-!" Erza's eyes widened as she took in the information.

"What happened, Luce?" Natsu inquired. He followed Lucy's line of sight.

"S-S-St-Sting is your brother?!" He yelled.

Lucy eyed the list carefully. They had paired her up with a Saber who's definitely not her family… was the magic council trying to get her beat up again? Erza noticed Lucy's space-out.

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just in shock. And also, did my mom cheat on my dad? Or my dad on my mom? O-or AAAAHHH! This is just too confusing!" Lucy lied.

"Sometimes, they just pair up people whose DNA are very similar to each other. For example, they mistook Lisanna as my twin." Mira explained.

"Wait a moment. So, if Sting is not her brother, but the two have similar DN~thingy, so the magic council thinks that the two are related, so Lucy has to spend tomorrow with that Saber!?" Natsu realised.

"WHAT?!" The whole guild shouted. One of their own having to spend the day with the head idiot of Sabertooth? It was completely preposterous.

"Master! Please solve this crisis!" Erza asked, bowing. Master sat down on top of one of the tables stating, "There is nothing I can do, Erza. If we do not comply, we will be put into jail. Lucy, my child, I'm sorry but you will have to spend the day with Sting."

To everyone's surprise, Lucy just nodded her head. Makarov looked sorrowfully upon Lucy, sorry that it had to be her. Recalling the previous council meeting, the rivalry between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had to be resolved. More and more brawls were occurring where the two guilds met, causing destruction. The Sabertooth of now wasn't the same as the old one during the GMG's. It was bound to be better. And so, Makarov had agreed to allow Lucy to be paired up with Sting. It was sad, but necessary.

Lucy was walking out the front doors then.

"Luce, where are you going?" Natsu asked, trying to follow her.

"Don't," Gray stopped him, holding him back. "She is probably more than a little upset over having to spend a day with the people who beat her up."

**At Lucy's house…**

Lucy sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She stared out the window, checking. No one was in sight. Good. Walking over to her shelves of books, she pulled out a seemingly ordinary book, save it had no title.

Opening the lock, Lucy flicked through the pages of notes she had made. Pictures of Natsu's stance and kicks, notes on how Erza held her sword, everything and anything that could help her improve. Her eyes narrowed as they scanned across the final page in her notebook, a diagram of arrows and lines. Shutting the notepad, she headed out the door towards the forest. Well, practice makes perfect.

Lucy arrived at the Magnolia Train Station, waiting for Sting. Where was that stupid dragon slayer? Did he want her to get arrested? Right on cue, a guard came up.

"Miss, where is your identity card?" the guard asked.

"R-right here." She handed him the card.

"And where is your relative?"

"Um-"

"Right here, sir." Sting suddenly appeared beside her. The guard nodded and walked away. Lucy turned around and smacked Sting on the side of his head.

"OW!" Sting yelled, rubbing his head.

"Serves you right!

"What was that for, Blondie?"

"You're late! If you had arrived a minute later, I would've been arrested. And don't call me Blondie!"

"Whatever, Blondie. The train was late." He crossed his arms behind his head before continuing, "And do you think I really want to spend a day with a stinkin' fairy?"

"Do you think I want to spend a day with Saber's head idiot?"

"Sting is not an idiot!" Lector piped up.

"Don't worry, Lector. Like I would take an insult from a fairy seriously. Give me a tour around town, Blondie."

"Don't order me around! And you're also blonde!" She snapped.

"I'm hungry. I want to eat." Sting said.

"You just wanted a tour around town, and now you want to eat?!" Lucy screeched. Sting just walked out and pointed at a café.

"I'm eating here!" Lucy shook her head and followed him.

**At the café…**

"I'll have everything on this page!" Sting ordered. They sat at a small table by the window. Lucy took a look around, noticing that Erza wasn't at the café, her favourite café.

'Where could they be…' Lucy thought, getting worried.

Around the corner, a group of mages had their backs pressed to the wall. Natsu, Erza, Gray and Wendy were, in a word, stalking her. "Natsu-san, why exactly are we following Lucy-san?" Wendy asked.

"We need to make sure that Saber b****** doesn't beat her up!" Natsu declared, Erza watching Lucy with the eye of a hawk, Gray crossing his arms behind his head and leaning against the wall. Pressed to another wall, Rogue and Frosche stood, watching the scene as well.

"Rogue! Why is Rogue spying on Sting?" Fro asked him, looking up from where he stood onthe ground. Rogue stopped watching Sting and looked down at Fro, a glimpse of internal struggle in his eyes. He sighed and turned back to spying on Sting as he replied, "Because Lucy's friends are with her."

Fro's eyes widened and searched the scene. "Where?" He asked, but Rogue just shook his head.

"The point is that if they decided to attack Sting, he would be hopelessly outnumbered. He might stand a chance if we're with him, though."

Turning their eyes back to the scene, they saw a disgruntled Lucy watching a blonde-haired maniac stuff his face in. A vein stood out on her forehead as she dodged the flying food. Man, it was irritating her. In an attempt not to punch her so-called brother on the head, she snapped her eyes shut. Deep breaths, Lucy, deep breaths. BELCH! Her eyes flew open to find Sting picking at his teeth with a Chinese dessert, his feet resting on her table as she leaned back.

"So, blondie," he started, letting loose another belch. "What made the magic council pair a blonde bimbo with the amazing, and otherwise terrifying Sting Eucliffe as SIBLINGS?!" He yelled that last word, slamming his fist upon the table as he stood up. His menacing eyes met hers as he attempted to stare her down. Like hedge she'd back down.

"It's not like I wanted you to be my brother, Ewcliffe! It's probably just a glitch in their system."

"Y-!"

"Excuse me, Miss, Mr. You are making too much noise. Please pay your bill and leave as quickly as possible." They turned around to find a waiter standing there, their eyes still glaring daggers. Upon their intense glare, the waiter shrunk, and quickly whimpered, "or take as much time as you like."

Lucy blinked, snapping out of the red haze. She cocked an eyebrow. She had scared someone! No one had really been scared of her, except... Natsu. 'Who was probably faking it!' She thought angrily. But then, she flushed red.

"I'm sorry, sir!" She apologised, bowing down Erza-style, though she stood back up quickly. "Is that the bill? Let me take it." The waiter, slightly dazed, let it be taken away from his hands before shuffling away to serve other customers.

Sting watched as Lucy took out her purse with only a grimace. Was this normal for her?

"Blondie! You're going to take the bill all by yourself?"

She resumed their glaring match. Sheesh! Was it her day or something? She sighed and replied, "it's actually nothing to do with you. I always take the bills when I'm with Natsu." Wow. That's actually sad. Wait, did Sting just feel sorry for her? Well. Only one way to cure that.

"Give it to me." She looked up in surprise. "Give it to me," he repeated, "I'll handle it."

"Sure..." She said slowly, the word dragging out on her lips. "But why?" Ship. Ship. An excuse that would make it seem like he wasn't helping her...

"It's what brothers do, right?" He cocked an eyebrow arrogantly, but inside: 'ship, ship, ship! That's the worse one I could've thought of!' Seeing her suspicious stare, he widened his smile. All of a sudden, she smiled and handed him the bill.

"Sure... Brother!" Her smile widened and he found himself smiling back. Taking the bill wasn't that ba- Hold on! She's a fairy!

'Yes, but...' His other inner voice stated, "...she is your sister."

'No, she isn't!' He yelled yet again at himself. 'She said herself, it was a glitch! ... But then... She did say probably... ARGHH! This is so confusing.'

"Sting?" He zoned back onto the bill being waved in front of his face. It darkened.

"What?!" He yelled through gritted teeth, swiping the bill from her waving hands. She looked back innocently.

"You were yelling at yourself, Sting nii-chan."

He flushed and inserted a note into the bill. She had caught him talking to himself. How emba- Wait. Nii-chan?!

"Nii-chan?! What's with the nii-chan, blondie?!"

She kept her face innocent as she replied, "Aren't you my brother, Sting nii-chan? And you're older than me, yes?"

"I thought you were, what with the Tenrou-" he cut himself off quickly. He was NOT calling a fairy nee-san.

"I guess there's no legitimate excuse..."

"Yay!" She danced and twirled around. She was stuck with a Saber, but she was sure as hedge that she was going to milk it.

"Time to go shopping, Nii-chan!" She announced, dragging him out of the restaurant. Wait- shopping? He hadn't agreed to this!

* * *

**Haha. I probably won't update this on a regular basis. I'm still missing a few pieces of the plot. And I'm watching Bleach. You may blame Bleach. Also, another reason: I don't have much motivation... and this is where your reviews come in: Inspiration! Reviewers probably have no idea how much a review can mean, so I'll say what it means to me: It means the world of writing. No seriously... ok, I'll say this. For every 3 reviews, you get another chapter. On the next coming Tuesday. Or earlier. Ok. That's it. :) **

**P.S. Plot suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Growing Bonds

**Haha. I asked for 3 reviews and I got 5. :) I'm not complaining or anything. So I posted this chapter early. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sting trudged down the street, laden with the weight of all of Lucy's shopping bags. Dang, wouldn't she ever stop?

"Blondie! You done yet?" He called out to the blonde bounding from window to window, nose pressed against the glass.

"Nope!" She called back. "It's only been an hour." Yes. An hour during which she bought the entire mall!

"How about this?" Sting started hyperventilating as she walked into yet another boutique. "We spend one hour doing what I want, then an hour doing what you want?" She turned around and pouted at him.

"But nii-chan, you spent an hour and a half eating." She stared at him with wide innocent eyes. Meeting her eyes, he dropped his head in submission with a sigh. Seeing this, she smiled again, making his lips stretch as well.

It was really disturbing, how fast she had him twisted around her little finger. It almost was like she really was his sister. What?! No! She wasn't his sister. No way in earth land would that happen. And yet, when she smiled, he felt like smiling. He smiled just at the thought of it. He wanted to protect her... but he knew he wasn't in love. Kissing her? On the lips, that is. That would just be awkward. More of... he didn't want anyone to kiss her. He felt a growl rising up his throat and rushed to swallow it. No! She wasn't his sister!

Another thought crept in. Fairy Tail. Everyone there was nakama, right? They were family. Not tied by blood, but by love. It was alright to consider Lucy a sister, right?

…

"Natsu! Don't burn down this window!" Happy yelled at Natsu, who stood in front of the shop Lucy had just entered.

"But Lucy's in there with that Saber jerk!"

"Still!"

"But Lucy's in there having fun with the Saber jerk!"

"You llllliiiiiiiiiiiikkkkke her!"

"I do not!" Natsu yelled back, his cheeks crimson.

Happy gave up on their pretence of intelligent conversation, having deemed Natsu impossible to convince. So as his partner went back to glaring at the window, the blue-haired exceed observed their surroundings. Shops in all directions, people milling around in families, families running shops together, about 10 policemen walking in the crowd... And one heading their way. Happy's eyebrows shot up and he started shaking Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu! Natsu!"

"What is it, Happy?" He still hadn't taken his eyes off Lucy.

"There's a policeman coming towards us!" At this, Natsu spun around to face the police,en

"Sir! Where's your identity card?" He stopped in front of Natsu, completely invading his personal space, as Natsu patted his chest trying to find the card he had hung on a chain.

"Right her-" He stopped patting and looked down. It wasn't there. Panic mode! Natsu searched his body frantically, while Happy just shook his head, and the policeman's face grew increasingly suspicious.

"Sir, I'll need to arrest yo-"

"Right here, sir!" Natsu handed him the card that had been hidden in who-knows-where. Immediately, his hands were pinned behind his back.

"Sir, you're under arrest!" Natsu's eyes widened. What the hedge?

"But, I have my identity card!"

"It's a picture of a cat!" The card was forced in front of his face and a smiling Happy looked back at him.

"Happy, give him your card!"

"But why, Natsu?"

"Just do it!" A struggling Natsu yelled back as the officer tried to drag him away.

"Sir, here's my card!" Happy flew over to the officer and held out his card. The officer nodded in understanding.

"Sorry sir, there was a mix-up, it seems. Please fix this before you are truly arrested." With that said, he released Natsu from the uncomfortable position who stumbled and fell down, panting.

"That was too close, Happy!"

"Baka Natsu! You gave me your card!"

"Hey! It's not my fault you were too lazy to get your own!"

"I see why Lucy hates you, Natsu! You're too stupid!"

"Shut up!"

"OI! You two idiots are making too much noise!" A snide voice called out. Natsu looked up to see Sting carrying shopping bags over his shoulder beside a fuming Lucy.

Silence.

Natsu and Happy burst out laughing. Sting cast a glance at the imminent explosion beside him. Yeah… better stay out of this. He sidled away just in time.

"NATSU! HAPPY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Lucy yelled at them, hitting them on their heads.

"Ow, Luce… What was that for?" Natsu asked, rubbing his head.

"I know you hate Natsu, Lucy, but don't get me dragged into it!" Happy cried.

"Baka!" Another hit on both their heads. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, you're with the biggest Saber Jerk Sabertooth has, Luce! How could I not be worried about you?"

Sting observed their interaction quietly. Was there something more between them? He couldn't tell. Hmm… He snuck a glance at his blonde-haired sister scolding the pink-haired man. He'd have to get it out of her.

"-can handle myself! I'm perfectly capable of diversionary tactics!"

"But you can't defeat Sting!" Natsu pointed out.

"Are you suggesting I'm weak?" Lucy fired back, casting a death glare worthy of Erza. Natsu shrunk back.

"NO, no, no, Luce! Just watching out for you! You know what? Happy and I'll just be in that shop there!" he said, starting to move away.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" Lucy shouted after him, waving her clenched fist in the air as he started running. Turning back to a slightly terrified Sting, she switched personalities.

"Come on, I'm not done yet!" She beamed brightly and dragged his hand along. He stumbled and followed her, smiling as well.

* * *

**Lucy's really growing on him! :) One more review and you'll definitely get Chapter 3... though chapter 4 and 5... I really need to think of a plot. So anyone who has plot suggestions, give them in a review! Warning: I might not be able to post for a while. We're going on holiday so yeah... Fanfic recommendation: When Stars Align. Seriously, check it out: It's awesome; I've been following it since day 1.**


	4. Firework

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Honestly, I expected 3 reviews, if I were lucky and now I have 15. Seriously, you've made my month. Ok, this is a warning: I'm literally overseas and am writing on a tablet, so you will have to excuse any technical errors and please point them out to me. Also, I decided I hate my plot and am now rewriting the next chapter so there will be some delays. Oh, and I can't write anything at the bottom, so don't forget to review. Plot suggestions welcome: such as do you want an evil villain or not? With this chapter... Well, I had to put in NaLu! :D Now it's 3 am in the morning and I just want to get to the airport and be done with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah! That was fun!" Lucy said, sighing in peace. She had let the time get away from her, and before she knew it, it was already sundown. Strangely, Sting hadn't raised any complaint at the overtime he had put in. Ah well, better for her.

They sat down in a field, too tired to walk anymore. The fireworks were set to go off at 7p.m and the field had the best spot. Honestly, she didn't mind skipping dinner; she could consider it a diet, and as for Sting… well, who would be hungry after that lunch? She sighed again, content, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Hey, Lucy…"

"Yes, nii-chan?" She loved doing that, though it seemed to be having less effect.

"What's your relationship with Natsu?" Her eyes snapped open, and she could feel a slight heat on her neck.

"W-W-What d-do you mean? We're just partners," she replied, trying not to give anything away.

"Partners in combat, or partners in life?" Sting asked, looking at her with a smirk. Lucy gave a forced laugh.

"Ha-aha! Combat, of course!" It sounded strained even to her.

"Sure, there's not something… more?" Sting pressed on.

"You're starting to sound like a girl."

"And you're avoiding the question."

"Well, obviously! I'm not gonna answer when the person in question is barely 10 metres away from us!" Sting looked around. Natsu was here? How had the blondie noticed that and not him? He spotted a flash of pink going around a nearby tree in the field. There he was!

"And how did you notice that?" he asked.

"I-I-… Any dimwit would notice him!" The insult just slid off him like water off a duck's back.

"Or any dimwit in looove!" He replied, rolling his tongue like Happy. Lucy's face was really becoming red now, and she knew it. She started squirming uncomfortably.

"Shut up!"

"HA! You liiiiike him!"

"Shut up! Geez, you're really acting like my brother now!"

"What if I am?" Sting said, his face suddenly serious. Lucy assessed his expression, but she couldn't read it. What was going through his head?

"Well… I guess it wouldn't be too bad. I mean, you're not the worst brother in the world," she said, averting her eyes.

"Wow! A compliment from a fairy!"

"HEY! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled.

"Sorry," he said, serious again. "I guess…" he continued, "you wouldn't be horrible as a sister."

"HEY! I've been an awesome sister today!"

"Yeah, making me carry your shopping, paying the bill-"

"You chose to pay the bill! And don't little sisters torment their older brothers, anyway?"

"I guess…"

"See! Awesome sister right here."

"Anyway, back to the topic-"

"Yeah… you were the one who changed the topic…" Lucy muttered.

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" She battered her eyelids and feigned ignorance. Sting's eyebrow twitched.

"You know what I mean!" She just turned away and sighed, looking towards the tree that Natsu was hiding behind before turning back.

"Nothing, for now. You know how dense he is."

"Thank goodness! I no longer have to worry about anyone dating my little sis."

"NII-CHAN!" Wow. It was really becoming a habit for her. Sting just chuckled.

"Whatever," he replied. "But seriously," he started as his face grew solemn. "Do you want me to punch some sense into the kid?" Lucy did not even dignify that with a response, choosing instead to punch his shoulder.

"Sheesh, Blondie." He rubbed his shoulder. "Punch a little softer would 'ya?" Lucy just crossed her arms and looked away.

A little further away were the Strauss siblings sitting on the grass: Elfman yelling about being manly with Lisanna and Mirajane just laughing along. But that wasn't what caught Lucy's eye. It was all that white hair. She turned on Sting, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"So, nii-chan." Sting looked up at her and a slight wave of panic flew over him as he took in Lucy's expression. What was she planning?

"What's up with you and Yukino?"

He was completely thrown. "W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. I know you like her." And just like that the roles were reversed.

"How the hedge did you know that?!" Lucy looked at her nails.

"Mira." She replied by way of explanation, throwing a glance at the white-haired woman. Sting's gaze followed her line of sight and he saw Yukino approaching the family, waving her hand in greeting. A red flush rose to his face like a helium balloon to the sky. Lucy nodded knowingly.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Same as you, nothing." Lucy stared at him incredulously.

"Nothing?! You're a guy. Act like it and court her!" Sting threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

"She hates me! I didn't do anything when Master Jiemma threw her out of Sabertooth. She probably won't want anything to do with me."

"Then, you apologize."

"A simple apology won't do any good."

"Of course it will. She has the hots for you too."

"And how do you know?" Lucy fixed him a hard stare, and realization dawned on his face.

"Mira." He said, shaking his head. "Okay, so let's say I apologize. Then what do I do?"

"Goodness, you're hopeless. You be her friend first, then take it up a notch later."

"Hey, I'm not hopeless! I'm not the one who likes a pink-haired idiot named Na-" Lucy clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Nii-chan! No saying the N-word."

"Bu-"

A sharp sound burst threw the air and a sudden light was thrust upon her face, interrupting their conversation. The night sky glowed and it was seven already. The time was really getting away from her.

"Pretty…" The glittering colours of the fireworks reflected beautifully in her brown eyes, and not just hers but Sting's as well. The last time he'd seen something like this was… never, he realised. He'd always considered it a waste of time. He stole a sideways glance at Lucy. She just sat there staring at the sky. Maybe this festival was a good thing.

In other locations everywhere, Fairy Tail stared up at the sky. Rogue shifted his eyes from the siblings on the grass up to the sky. Nothing had happened except that little bout when Lucy found out Natsu was stalking her, but even then Sting hadn't been in danger. Sting was like a brother to him... And if he had found his real sister, Rogue would be happy for him. He glanced back at them. They seemed like a pair of happy siblings, at least.

Covered by the thick density of leaves, Natsu sat on a sturdy branch of the tall tree, Happy sitting next to him. The blue exceed's eyes were on the sky but Natsu's eyes were on something else. Or someone would be more appropriate.

His eyes were fixed on an awed blonde head of hair. Lucy… The wind that had been blowing had blocked out all the words that came out of her mouth. His eyebrows furrowed. It certainly hadn't helped that she was saying it in the opposite direction away from him. But with all that blushing red… Sting had to be harassing her!

Natsu punched his fist against his other hand. Sting will definitely get it!

"Natsu!" Happy's voice came cutting through his thoughts. "Stop being so noisy! I'm trying to enjoy the fireworks."

"Sorry Happy." A comfortable silence settled between the pair as they admired the fireworks.

"You know." Happy broke the silence. "I wish we could watch this with Lucy." Natsu's eyebrows shot up. What brought that on? Happy sighed and continued, "It would really feel like a family. And then we would walk back home together. Just like a family." A pause.

"Me too, Happy. Me too."


	5. The End Of The Day And The Truth

**I'd like to thank everyone for favouriting, following and reviewing! :D I apologise that Sting is OOC. It's probably because, well, I do not ****_really really really_**** like him the way he is now. Warning: I did not intend for things to turn out this way but they did. Read on, and you'll see.**

* * *

Two blonde-headed siblings stood at the train platform, waiting. All around them, families were saying goodbye as they headed back to the town they worked at, getting ready for tomorrow. They may be a dysfunctional pair of siblings, but they could at least try.

"Hey..." Lucy started. "Sting." At the sound of his name, Sting snapped out of the daze he had been in. It was the first time since they met that she had actually called him by his real name. And to be honest, he missed all the teasing with the 'nii-chan'.

"Yes, Lucy?" She hesitated.

"Would you like to hang out again, do things... like today?" She tensed, waiting for rejection. The Sting of a month ago -no, a week ago- would've said no without a second thought. _'Hang out with a fairy voluntarily? You must be kidding me! I'd rather kill myself first!'_ And honestly, she wouldn't have even asked. But the day had brought them closer, and they both knew it. To her surprise, he wasn't angry.

"Sure, fairy. Whenever. You'll always be my little sis." Sting said, nonchalant. Lucy's eyes widened and Sting's face flushed slightly. "I mean," he continued, "we might not really be related. You're probably right; this day came about because of an accident, but well... Argh! How do I put this?! Dragon slayers weren't made for this sappy stuff!"

Lucy giggled and Sting fell silent, collecting his thoughts. When he spoke again, it was much more organised. "This day might've been an accident, but I'll always think of you as my little sister. Let's just say that now, we have a bond. And I'll be your brother when you need it."

A silence settled upon them as the words sunk in. Finally, Lucy just shook her head and smiled.

"Thanks, nii-chan."

"All aboard! Final train to Crocus."

"Crocus?" Lucy asked, her head inclined in the train's direction. "Saber tooth is in Crocus?"

"'Course not, Blondie. I'm taking a detour so you won't know where it is."

"But Sting-nii-!" Sting just tutted.

"Na-ah," he said, shaking his finger at her. "I can't reveal the secrets of my guild."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched and was just about to scream at him when he jumped onto the train.

"See ya!" He said as he looked back, smiling.

Lucy shook her head yet again and waved back. As the train became smaller in the distance, Lucy turned back. She surveyed her surroundings. The final few people milling about, the ticket salesman closing up shop for the night, a flash of pink and blue behind a nearby bench. Lucy's eyebrow twitched.

"Happy! Natsu!" She yelled. "Come out here!" The inseparable duo peeked around the side of the bench to find an irritated Lucy glaring at them. At least they had the decency to look sheepish. Really, was a day of spying really necessary?

"What were you trying to do?" Lucy turned her back and stalked out of the train station with crossed arms, knowing they'd follow her. And indeed they did.

"Luce, we were just looking out for you. Come on, it's not like I beat up Sting." An involuntary smile came to her lips. Dang him and his nickname 'Luce'.

"But Natsu, you said you would," Happy countered. Natsu clamped his hand over Happy's mouth as Lucy simply sighed and turned around.

"Okay, whatever. Just don't do it again." Natsu's eyebrows shot up. Surprised at easy let off, he decided to take the cautious route.

"You're... not mad?" Natsu asked tentatively. Lucy sighed again and faced him.

"No, I'm not. Maybe disappointed that you didn't trust me to take care of myself, but not mad." She turned her back, continuing her walk home, but she'd only taken a few steps when Natsu decided to open his mouth again.

"So... You're not mad that I also asked Erza, Gray and Wendy to also spy on you." Okay. That was it. Lucy froze stiff before moving into action.

"Ow!" Natsu yelled and repeated as he suffered a beating from Lucy's hands that showed him the consequences of lack of trust. He'd be lucky if he was allowed to stay in a Lucy's house that night.

Day 2 at the guild hall...

"So Lucy, how was your outing with Sting?" Mira asked. Lucy was sitting at the bar, fingering a glass of her favorite pink strawberry milkshake. She took a sip, relishing the flavour.

"It was actually okay. We didn't fight. Much. I'd say the only bad thing was that Natsu was tailing me the whole time," Lucy added with a grimace.

"Oh?" Mira leaned closer. "Natsu tailed you the whole time?"

"Yeah, it was-" Lucy stopped, her eyes narrowing. "Why are you more interested in Natsu than Sting?" Mira feigned an innocent look.

"Oh, you know. Pink hair's more interesting than blonde right?" Mira tried to brush it off but Lucy didn't buy it.

"Uh huh. Stop your matchmaking Mira." Lucy rolled her eyes and Mira smiled sheepishly as she went to serve other customers.

Two loud thumps of wood from the floor above causes her line of vision to snap upwards. Master Makarov was once again standing on the railing, announcement pose and voice at the ready.

"Listen up, brats!" Movement in the guild stopped and all eyes were on the master. "I hope you all had a nice day yesterday during the festival. Due to the festival being over, the magic council has allowed me to diverge the true objective of the festival."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up. So there had been something planned when they paired up her and Sting.

"The true objective was to conduct a crime raid." Lucy deflated. So there hadn't been anything. "Criminals were not given an identity card, therefore making it easy for the police to spot exactly who needed to be put in jail. Due to this festival, the crime rate will certainly go down." Sensing that it was close to the end, the guild started resuming their previous activities.

"One more thing." Eyes flickered up again. The Master paused. "Most of you noticed an unusual pairing. The list said that Lucy was Sting's brother." He took a breath. "That was incorrect." A round of murmuring swept through the guild hall, only stopping when the master clears his throat. "It was actually an attempt by the magic council to bring Sabertooth and Fairy Tail closer together. Sting was purposely not informed of the meeting. That is all." He closed his eyes as the information sunk in. _Three, two-_

"WHAT?!"

"You mean Lucy didn't have to-"

"How could you Maste-"

"What were you think-"

As the outbreak of angry outbursts went on, Makarov opened his eyes, resting them on Lucy. The blonde-haired girl caught his eye, bowing in thanks. So it had worked. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward slightly as he nodded in response. Well, everything had worked out fine, in the end. Lucy had gained a family member and the disputes were likely to stop quickly, or at least on Sabertooth's end. The only thing working for that in Fairy Tail would be Lucy, but it would catch on quickly enough. He took in the scene, completely ignoring various complaints and loud proclamations choosing to retreat into his office. Perhaps the magic council should pull something like that again, some other time.

* * *

**Ok. Explanation time. I did not intend for this to be the last chapter. I actually wanted an antagonist so that way it had a bit more plot. So, consider this a short story. The reasons why I stopped it here is because (If you care to read it):**

**1) I'm moving to Dubai**

**I won't be able to write as much because of all the stuff that comes with moving. Oh yeah, if you live in Dubai, please PM me.**

**2) I'm starting IGCSEs**

**Nowhere near as stressful as IB, but still. I want to do my best.**

**3) Today because it's a very special day. For the future me: today is 15-08-14.**

**4) I love Vietnam (where I'm living right now) and this story started here. I'd like this story to stay rooted here, so I'll end it here. This will probably be the last chapter I post in HCMC. So, I'll take this chance to say goodbye.**

**And that pretty much covers it. Oh yeah, as to why I love Vietnam... the funny thing is because it's got some really great Japanese food. Seriously. I promise I'll come back to this story when I have time. That probably means in about 7 years after I've graduated university. Or maybe 8. I want to do law. :) Until next time.**


End file.
